


Heroes

by Batata_Vermelha



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Rating May Change, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batata_Vermelha/pseuds/Batata_Vermelha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Liked the chapter? Please comment and help me to get the fic better :)</p></blockquote>





	1. Yeah, i totally ship WidowTracer.

Widowmaker woke up. They made her for that. 5 hours of sleep were more than enough. She packed her guns, and as soon as she left the apartment. She fell. The ground was as cold as her. She woke up again. All of her memories from before the brainwash were restored.

— Merde, Que se passe-t-il? — She said, as a migraine made her feel like her head would explode. — I acted for Overwatch. My husband did, too. I killed my own husband.  _Tracer. I have to get to her. Soon._

**Meanwhile...**

— Winston. We have visitors — Athena said.

— Identify them. — Winston answered.

— Dr. Angela Ziegler, also known as Mercy, Mr. Jesse McCree and Misters Hanzo and Genji Shimada.

— Open the door, Athena.

— Door opened.

Hanzo ran to Winston's chair.

— Saru-san. — Hanzo said

— I'm not a monkey, archer. — Winston answered angrily

— Gomenasai. — Hanzo apologized — We have a problem.

— What is it? — Winston said, worried. — And why Mercy and McCree didn't enter the facility yet?

— For Ziegler-san and Jesse, they're fighting. For the problem. Roadhog managed to get the location of Dwarf-san.

— Torbjörn? Well, the defenses of his house are automatical. So, we don't need to worry that much.

— Brother, let's go. — Genji said. — We have to get to the city soon.

— Fine, brother. Goodbye, Winston.

— Bye bye.

**At the door**

— Well you shouldn't smoke like that, you could get lung cancer. And you shouldn't have cut me off in traffic like you did, what if i died? — Mercy said.

— Why do you care if i get lung cancer? It's my problem. — McCree said with indiference.

— I am a doctor, dumbass. And i care because you are my friend. — Mercy answered. — I'm hating you right now.

— I'm also hating you.

Then, he pushed her into the wall. And they kissed.

**At the Channel Tunnel.**

— Eurostar neuf. Eurostar nine — The announcer said in both languages.

There were many robots in the train. Than, Widowmaker saw her with the note on her hands. She had written the note to invite her. She waited two hours in the same train.

Tracer was confused. The note said: " _Meet me at the Eurostar train at 14:00, car 2"_

— Bonjour, Tracer.

— Widowmaker? — Tracer removed her guns from the holster. 

— I'm not here to hurt you, mon chéri. I got my memories from before the brainwash back.

— Really?

— I remember that i had feelings for you.

— I didn't know you felt that way, but i... also had feelings for you.

They kissed. As soon as they got to the facility, they found Hanzo and D.va. They walked, talking to each other. Tracer laughed. As soon as they left the room:

— They look like they would bring each other harmony. — Hanzo stated.

— Yeah, i totally ship WidowTracer. — D.va answered.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

McCree woke up, and that smell, her smell, was still in his clothes. They kissed once. How much perfume did she use? Then, McCree opened his door, had his coffee, and left. As he got to Mercy house, she opened the door and received him in with a smile.

— Why, hello there. — McCree said

— Hi. — Mercy answered

— After you left last night, your smell continued in my clothes. — McCree confessed

— Is that a bad thing? — Mercy wondered

— No. Not at all. I loved your smell — McCree answered.

— Hm. — Mercy mistrusted, with a smile. — Shut up and kiss me already.

McCree almost threw himself at her, their lips eagering for each other's more and more. As they drifted away from each other, Mercy asked:

— Is this a relationship?

— I mean... think so. — McCree said — If we didn't give up on each other since yesterday.

— I love you.

— I love you too.

They kissed again

**At London.**

— Welcome to my apartment — Tracer said, opening the door

— Do you have some wine? — Widowmaker asked.

— Yes, Amélie. —  _Amélie._ Nobody had called her that in a long time.

She ran to Tracer.

— What?

Widowmaker kissed her.

— What was that for? — Tracer said, smiling.

— For everything. — Widowmaker responded.

They kissed once more, the lips looking like they were friends that hadn't seen each other for years.

They drank wine, and they went to Tracer's living room.

— There might be something to watch on Netflix.

Tracer turned on her PS4 and used the controller to open Netflix. They picked "Now You See Me". As the movie ended and the sky went dark, they slept under the same blaket, hugging each other.

**At the Watchpoint.**

**—** Hanzo, D.va! Fast! — Winston yelled.

They came in running, as Hanzo slipped, but slided in order to comouflage it.

— Nice save. — D.va said.

— We are sending a jet to pick up all our members, i'll be the pilot, will you two come with me? — Winston wondered

— I will. — Hanzo replied.

— I won't, i have to repair my MEKA. — D.va stated.

— Ok. Take care. — Winston told her

— I will. — D.va answered

As they left, D.va got a welder and started fixing her MEKA. The last thing she saw were those red eyes.

 


	3. At his bunker

— LEDs? — D.va asked, fear running through her body, pulsing and aching.  
— It would never be as simple as LEDs— Reaper answered with his hoarse voice.  
— I like the red eyes.  
— Shut up before I make something you will try to forget.  
— Rape is a crime.  
— Right, because I never committed other crimes.  
At the Watch point  
— D.va! We are here! — Winston shouted, but got no response. Tracer and Widowmaker walked by.  
— Tracer! You brought a terrorist to our watch point! — Winston leaped and grabbed his Tesla cannon.  
— Easy big guy, she has her memories back. — Tracer put her hand in Widow’s shoulder.  
— Where's D.va? — Hanzo and Genji asked.  
— I don't know — Winston responded.  
Tracer and Widowmaker had a sudden realization.  
— Reaper could have kidnapped her. — They said at the same time. — We have to get there ASAP — Tracer said.   
—Hanzo and Genji, you will be doing the stealth part, breaking through the back door. Let me call Lúcio, and he will be healing you two all the way. Widowmaker, air support. Tracer, you and I will get there by the roof,, you blink and I will jump — Winston ordered.  
—Okay love, I shall do.  
At Reaper’s bunker.  
—Cheguei galera! What will we do?  
—Lúcio, be quiet. We are the stealth ops. You will have to heal us. — The archer said, while his brother polished his sword.  
The clock showed it was 3 o'clock. Winston leaped,, bringing Tracer with him. He broke the ceiling of the bunker. Widow was listening from the roof of a building nearby.  
—Attack, now. — Tracer said.  
They busted the bunker’s door open, while the Shimada brothers got to Hana. They opened the restraints on her arms and she got on her mech. The former Overwatch captain got there in his phantom form.  
—Death comes, you damn japs. Death blossom ready.  
Reaper was moving in all directions, while Genji protected his brother and Hana. McCree got there, being assisted by Mercy. He flashbanged Reaper to stop his death blossom. Reaper fell to the ground, but got into phantom form right at the moment and escaped. The OW team got out of the bunker, with another win to count.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked the chapter? Please comment and help me to get the fic better :)


End file.
